


Ryoma Hoshi, Bees, & The Bug Guy

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bees, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Ryoma Hoshi goes on a walk in the Hope's Peak garden with everyone's favorite bug lover.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ryoma Hoshi, Bees, & The Bug Guy

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something pure

It wasn't news that Ryoma Hoshi was short. He'd lived his whole life that way, hearing all of the comments, seeing all of the stares…

None of it had ever bothered him. The fact rarely crossed his mind, actually. 

Even so…

Walking down the gravel path of Hope's Peak's garden with Gonta was an enlightening experience. The entomologist's shadow alone was enough to envelop Hoshi, blocking the Suns ray's from reaching his face. 

So, yeah. Ryoma was short. 

He supposed that was the revelation he deserved to have, after letting Gonta drag him on the adventure in the first place. 

He could've passively refused; everyone else had. 

But Hoshi felt bad for the guy. 

They were kindred spirits, of sorts. Ryoma was ridiculously quaint, and kept to himself, whereas Gonta was outrageously gigantic, and talkative as hell (despite not being the most articulate). 

...Guys like them weren't the most approachable. 

So when Gonta haphazardly walked across a puddle made by the sprinkler system, splashing all the way up to Ryoma's waist (or stopped so abruptly Hoshi almost crashed into him,) Ryoma wasn't bothered at all. 

Their adventure hit it's peak when they reached Gonta's favorite flower: Queen Anne's Lace. 

The name was fitting, though Ryoma never would've known what it was called if not for the fact that the flowers here were labeled. To him, it just looked like inconspicuous wildflowers. 

"!!!" Gonta beamed, trying to get Ryoma's attention. "Hoshi, look-" 

The smile that radiated off of his face made Ryoma realize that it was a good thing Gonta blocked him from the Sun's rays. The world would've been way too bright for him, otherwise. 

And when Hoshi looked up, to see what Gonta was blabbering on about, he saw a curious sight:

Two bumblebees, delicately landing on Gonta's finger. It was a miracle Gonta managed to stand still, with how excited he was. 

Personally, Hoshi didn't care for bees one way or another, but Gonta's pure optimism made him crack a small, almost unnoticeable smile. 

It wasn't a moment that lasted too long, as the bees began to fly off to one of the Queen Anne's, but he could tell based on Gonta's expression that it was an important one. 

He looked wistful, almost, as he murmured a question; "Gonta wonders… if bees are friends." 

"Those bees?" 

Gonta nodded, his eyes still loosely trained on them. 

Obviously, there was no way of telling. Hoshi didn't know if bees  _ could _ have relationships like that, in general. But he felt like that wasn't the right answer. So, he adjusted his hat, and nodded. "Yeah… I think so." 

But then, Gonta turned to Ryoma, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, and asked, "Gonta wonders… if Hoshi can be Gonta's friend, too." 

_ Friend… _

Ryoma's eyes impulsively widened; he wasn't quite used to the word. He was used to doing things alone. Being alone, even. 

He'd always thought it was better that way. Less chances he'd get played. 

Closing his eyes, he thought for a moment.

Gonta wasn't like other people. He worried about bees having friends, for crying out loud. He wasn't setting out to screw over anyone. 

"Yeah, big guy. We can be friends." Ryoma smiled. Might've been the first one he's ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> inspired by that one text post that talks about wondering if two bees are friends


End file.
